The invention is particularly directed to a block puzzle toy which is particularly adapted for performing coin tricks. In the past block puzzle toys of this type have been made from wooden blocks with the bands joined to the blocks tacked to the outside of the blocks. The present invention employs two sets of half blocks which are uniquely assembled and the connections of the bands to the half blocks are hidden when the half blocks are assembled into blocks.